The Smallest Difference
by Welcome To My Head
Summary: Having a secret lover isn't always easy. Bryan x Kai. Yaoi, hints of lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Another lemonish-fic containing my second favorite couples. I have quite a lot of those. Hmm.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade or the characters.

**Warnings**: Profanities, hints at lemon (I'm not completely sure how to class it, though), Tyson-bashing, mild violence and I tried avoiding OOC-ness. I think I did a decent job.

_**ll **Blah, blah **ll** _is russian speech. Anything else is english.

**THE SMALLEST DIFFERENCE**

A quick flash of silver mingled with the azure streaks zig zagging through the dish. The sound of metal grinding against metal filled the air; the intensity and desire to win almost palpable in the air. "Finish him, Dranzer." "No way I'm gonna loose to a overcooked chicken. Rip him to shreds Wolborg." "Overcooked chicken. That's old." Kai taunted, feigned an attack to the left in an attempt to make Tala make the wrong counter move. "Works for me." Tala retorted simply, smirking evilly. Kai had used that tactic before. Tala knew how to break him now. Circle, feint and then the weak spot was exposed.

A sibilant hiss cut through the air and the muted clatter on the mowed lawn announced the winner.

Frowning Kai searched the grass for his smoking blade. Behind him Tala laughed tauntingly. "And works every time, loser. The score is 2-2. Last winner takes it all?" Kai, having inspected his blade, shook his head. "You've destroyed my attack ring." He separated the discs and held up his attack ring, showing the two deep cracks the ferocity of Wolborg's last attack had wrought.

Tala rolled his eyes, "That's weak." Kai shrugged in return. "I'm taking a break."

A crimson gaze swept over the other gathered bladers, many of which were heavily engaged in a beybattle. Michael and Rei were fighting furiously, battling with all shreds of friendships gone.

Mariah and Max were cheering each of their teammates on, while Lee, Spencer and Emily were analyzing the game, carefully observing every move and counter attack.

In the tree shadowing the court yards of the Granger compound Ian and Kevin were engaged in a game of tag. With amazing agility and mind boggling speed they jumped from branch to branch, even onto the broad wall surrounding the courtyard, chasing after each other.

Tala grunted noncommittally and turned to join the crowd watching Michael and Rei's battle royal. Kai pocketed Dranzer and headed towards the dojo.

Tyson was hosting a reunion of sorts for the teams of the world championship in Russia. The Allstars, the former Demolition Boys, the White Tigers and the former Bladebreakers were all gathered and reacquainting. Luckily the weather was mild with a fresh breeze in the early spring so many chose to reside outside.

Kai was tired after a restless night and really all he wanted to do was play the lazy teen and conquer a sofa and the TV. Immediately he changed his course towards the main house and the spacious living room.

He faltered for a second, however, when he entered the living room to assess the situation. After a second or two's passing he wrote off the whole scene as unimportant and unlikely to escalate.

"Put the knife away," He ordered indifferently and plopped down onto the couch. Bryan grunted and narrowed his eyes making Tyson give an undignified shriek of terror. The knife still pressed against the soft skin of his cheek with the back of the dragoon blader pressed firmly against a wall.

"I said put the knife down, Bryan." Kai was getting irritated now. He hated when people disregarded a direct order. "Why?" Bryan questioned ominously, his eyes glinting in malice. Kai fought the urge to roll his eyes and instead made the one threat that could make Bryan back down from a fight.

Panicked Tyson looked pleadingly at Kai who said, _"__**ll **__Because if you don't you won't be getting any from me for the next two weeks. __**ll**__" _

Surprised Bryan glanced over his shoulder.

"_**ll**__ You wouldn't. __**ll**_" Even as it came out Bryan knew that Kai very well would. "_**ll **__You're gonna bet on that?__** ll**_" Kai had picked up the remote and was browsing for a show worth wasting his time on.

Bryan stood indecisively. Hurt Tyson or live in celibacy for two weeks? It was a no brainer really. Even if he didn't have Tala's sex drive he was a guy and needed some good, steamy sex once in a while. Defeated he withdrew the knife and slipped it into the shaft of his boot. "_**ll **__You better be fucking worth it, Hiwatari.__** ll**_" He stated annoyed as he dropped down beside the languid blader. Kai smirked superiorly, "_**ll **__You know I am.__** ll**_" Bryan couldn't find a proper retort and settled for comfortable silence instead.

Tyson fled the room, vowing to himself that he would never poke fun at Falborg ever again, a miniscule red mark marring his cheek.

A time went by where Kai continued to browse the channel with Bryan watching with a bored expression.

"_**ll**__ Why do you always spoil my fun_? _**ll**__" _Kai shot an askance glance at his fellow russian. "_**ll **__I don't appreciate you mauling my teammates-__**ll**_" "_**ll **__Ex-teammates __**ll**_" Bryan cut in. "_**ll**__ Fine, whatever, ex-teammates, no matter the reason. __**ll**_" "_**ll**__ The little troll was getting on my nerves. He annoys me, __**ll**_" Bryan stated indifferently. Seeing the frown marring Kai's face Bryan took a quick look around to assure that no one was around before he, quite efficiently, smothered all protests. Capturing Kai in a heated caress he smirked into the kiss when he felt Kai groan and saw the crimson eyes slide shut, almost reflexively.

As suddenly as he had instigated the kiss he broke it off. Crimson eyes opened and annoyance shone bright. "_**ll **__Asshole_. _**ll**_" Bryan shrugged and turned his attention to the TV. "_**ll **__You like me anyway. __**ll**_" Kai rolled his eyes and muttered an, "Whatever," having instinctively switched to english as Michael and Rei entered through the garden door.

"Who won?" Kai asked. At the deep scowl Rei mustered Kai didn't even need the answer. "Extra training tonight then, Kon."

*******

Sighing relieved Kai entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Training had been a nightmare with Tyson hellbent on skiving off as much as possible along with long whines when he was actually moving his fat corpus around. Kai heaved a relaxing breath. He didn't mean that, he wasn't upset. Yeah right, the next time he saw that pudgy hippo he would wring his neck and cut out his intestines and burn them before selling the ashes on E-bay. Hm, now there was a thought.

A sudden shift in the shadows behind him effectively yanked him out of his scheming.

"I hope you didn't forget your promise," a deep baritone voice said. Kai raised an eyebrow at Bryan who was casually leaning against his bedroom door. Letting someone slip up behind him was callous, but this was Bryan so he could let it slide this time.

"What promise?" Kai asked tilting his chin upwards in a defiant manner. Bryan narrowed his eyes, "You stopped me from maiming Tyson and I haven't touched the neko. I've been a good boy all day so now I want my reward." Kai's smirk widened. This was a most welcomed distraction, however he couldn't pass up a chance to tease Bryan; especially not a frustrated and needy Bryan as he was right now.

Kai took a small step back, inching towards his neatly made bed. He tugged at his collar and licked his lips enticingly yet innocently enough for it to be mistaken for a reflex as Bryan locked the door. "What if I don't feel like it?" A crease immediately made itself present on Bryan's brow. "I've been training the brat pack all evening and I'm tired." Confused Bryan stared at Kai who was fighting back a grin. Coming to a decision the Falcon grumbled a decisive, "Too bad."

He neared Kai who smirked in a provocative fashion.

Grabbing the bluenette by the nape he hauled him into a searing kiss with enough force behind to bruise. An arm, bulging with muscles, snaked around the slim waist that Kai possessed and held him even closer.

The kiss was returned in earnest as Kai wound his arms around Bryan just a tightly and met the intruding tongue with a moan. With fingers knitting into his silky strands, forcing him even more into the kiss, he lost himself in the deep, plundering caress, forgetting feigned pretense and the bladers in the rooms next to his. All that mattered was Bryan and his strong, heady presence.

It was always like this, the surging emotion, deep-seated desire and the need wrought by passion. Kai was embarrassed, he could admit that. The feeling of needing to depend on another being when really all he wanted to do was to be free. They had fought over this of course. For once Bryan wasn't the reticent one; he couldn't give a rat's ass if anyone knew of their relationship but Kai wouldn't have it. Keeping up a wall of pretense helped him preserve his last shred of dignity or so he told himself.

And Bryan, in his own crude, awkward and too often insulting manner, was trying to get Kai to see that he wouldn't keep him trapped. Well he did his best to keep the primal urge of wanting to encase Kai as a phoenix only for him to see in check.

Withdrawing with a sweet, lingering caress Bryan took the time to look at his secret lover. Cheeks aflame in desire and eyes closed, Kai breathed heavily as a mean of regaining some sense of mind.

"You know you're my bitch, so you better deal with it." Bryan stated before engaging in another breathtaking embrace. Kai growled but the kiss quite effectively cut off any retort that lingered on his tongue. Utilizing what was left of his rabidly scattering wits he used his fingers to tug and loosen Bryan's belt, one of his slim hands ducking further south.

A sharp intake of breath was all the indicating of how exactly Kai was employing his slender fingers. The caress however was not mitigated the least, indeed the hands cupping his face drew the bluenette even further into the succulent warmth.

The furtive fondling on Kai's behalf however quickly changed from honeyed and smooth to an iron clad grasp. Bryan gasped as he wrenched himself from the kiss and doubled over at the tight hold Kai had on him.

"Call me that again and I'll make sure you'll have to bottom every time you need to get laid." Another warning squeeze was issued before he let go.

As Bryan still stood curled at the harsh and cheap attack, trying to collect his bearings.

In front of him Kai was busy stripping himself of his sweat soaked clothes to pay any attention to his lover's hunched position. Not that he really cared anyway. In Kai's book Bryan deserved that one.

"And get out of your clothes now. You'll have to be quick unless you want Tala finding out. Well, not too quick but still," he amended.

Bryan bit his lower lip. He did want Tala to find out. "Like I'll go easy on you because of our captain. I promised myself you wouldn't be able to walk properly tomorrow. You know I keep my promises."

His normally deep voice had acquired the most interesting high pitch. Kai smirked, his crimson eyes gleaming challengingly.

***

Warm hands descended on his hips held him fast and Kai steadied himself against the wooden headboard. A small gasp escaped his lips when he felt himself breached. He closed his eyes against the discomfort as Bryan started moving. He could lie all he wanted but there was something oddly fulfilling about being filled this way; mounted and claimed so roughly, bordering on callously; so completely that he would feel the presence in his entire body for a long time. Submitting to Bryan always caused a thrill to roll down his spine. Something unlike anything else. It left him fulfilled yet craving after every encounter. A louder groan mingled with the muffled grunts in the small bedroom as Bryan hit that spot. Kai struggled with himself not to let any sound slip at the new frenzied pace.

***

Kai breathed heavily and wiped the sweat that had accumulated on his brow away. By his ear he heard Bryan's long, erratic breaths as well. He smirked and unwound his arms from around Bryan's neck and brought them down to glide over the smooth, lean muscles of Bryan's back, all slick with perspiration.

"So, how was your reward?" Kai asked. Bryan chuckled through his afterglow. "Worth waiting for, Hiwatari. You got lucky." Kai snorted, "You got lucky. Now get off me."

He gave a light shove to Bryan's shoulders and the elder rolled of him, moving to go to sleep by his side.

Kai looked at him, questioningly. "Won't the others suspect something if you don't go back?" They had gone to great pains to insure that not even the Blitzkrieg Boys, though they were their friends, suspected nothing. "I don't care right now. I'm staying. Besides I locked the door." Kai supposed that was fair enough and moved closer towards Bryan, curling into the side of the Falcon wielder he draped his arm across Bryan's chest and closed his eyes to sleep.

Silver eyes glanced at the younger in mirthful surprise. "It's so fun you're a cuddler," he whispered, teasingly. Tired Kai mumbled, "Shut up, Kuznetsov. If you've got a problem you know where the door is." Bryan smiled in the shade of the dark and curled an arm around Kai to hold him closer. "Whatever."

* * *

The End or TBC...

**A/N**: Depending on how it's received I have a continuation of this. More angsty and OOC-ness but I sorta like it. In a weird way.


	2. The morning after

**A/N**: I'm glad how well received this story was and so, lo and behold, here it is, the next installment. I hadn't really considered where a continuation of this might lead me so we'll see. Don't worry though I have a pretty good idea of where it's going.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, crude language, bashing of varying kinds. I think that was it.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own nothing.

* * *

Tala banged on Kai's door. He was slightly worried that Bryan had not returned to their room the night before. "Kai?" He yelled, not caring that he would probably wake everyone else up too. "Get your ass up!" Slight scuffle and disgruntled cussing sounded from behind the door. A moment later a disgruntled teenager in a loose shirt appeared in the door.

"What, Ivanov?!" Tala rolled his eyes. "Geez, you're supposed to be up right now." Kai, trying desperately to get rid of the sluggish feeling of being awakened so brutally at 7 in the morning after a long night of activities, growled again. "What do you want?"

Knowing that it was better to back down when Kai was in a less than amiable mood, he bluntly asked, "Do you know where Bryan is? He didn't come back to our room last night." Kai looked thoughtful for a moment but then shook his head. "Anything else?"

Tala was just about say no and turn away when something caught his eye, "Isn't that Bry's shirt?" He pointed at the shirt Kai was wearing; oversized and baggy even on his toned form the navy green t-shirt was indeed Bryan's. In the back of his mind Kai cursed himself. He liked the shirt though. "Looks like it. Stole it off him a couple of weeks back when all mine were dirty."

A muffled snicker reached Kai's ear and it took all his willpower not to turn and slap the hell out of the offending person.

"I didn't think it was even possible for you to get any of your fancy clothes stained. What happened?" Tala asked with mock concern and placed a hand on Kai's forehead to check his temperature. "What have you done with my fellow narcissist?" Annoyed Kai swatted his hand away but Tala continued unabated, now with a more worried tone in his voice, "Are you suicidal by the way? When Bryan finds out you took some of his stuff he's going to vivisect you with his bare hands. He's territorial like that, remember?" Grumbling Kai acquiesced; in the Abbey even Boris was hesitant to intrude on Bryan's premises, namely his room, with the falcon's temper as erratic and volatile as it was. Now, even though it had mitigated a substantial deal, the Blitzkrieg Boys were still not all that tempted to test fate and touch anything that belonged to Bryan. "I'd like to see him try," Kai scoffed. Tala's eyes widened in surprise and dawning terror. "You can't b-" The door was slammed shut in his face.

Inside the room Bryan lounged on Kai's bed, snickering. "What kind of lame ass excuse was that. Tala saw right through it." Kai scowled and rubbed the small of his back. Bryan wasn't exactly the gentle or patient type and he certainly wasn't small either. Not that he complained but it did make for a bitching ache in his butt in the morning.

"If you would have just buggered off last night I wouldn't have had to get up so it's you fault anyway."

Kai collapsed on the bed and groaned in complaint at his ass, "Sometimes I hate you." Bryan snickered sadistically again but was still trying to comment on the 'it's your fault'-part. Kai silenced him with a glare, "I'm uke. It's your fault."

"What kind of psycho philosophy is that?" "My kind of psycho philosophy. And since I'm apparently the only one psycho enough to let you fuck him it would do your dick a real big favor if you just shut up now." Bryan smirked a tad sadistically. "I always keep my promises." Kai groaned in deep annoyance, "Don't I know it."

"We should get up," Bryan said after a while, gazing out of the window. Kai grumbled inaudibly. He was drowsy and tired physically, after both training and Bryan and the prospect of warding off Tala's insistent inquiries as to why exactly neither Bryan nor Kai had been out on what could only be described as a habitual early morning run, did nothing to lighten his day. Throw in Tyson, his complaints, poor excuses and suggestions as to what the gathered bladers could, and probably would, do instead of training and honing their skills, which ranked top on Kai's list of things he generally loved doing, and his state of mind bid fair to turn malignant.

Speaking of a morning run, there was an excuse. "Tell Tala that you were out running 'cause you couldn't sleep," he said suddenly.

"Huh," Bryan asked, snapping out of a sleepy reverie. Kai huffed in annoyance. Damn, he was slow in the morning. "Oh, excuse. Why?" And so very articulate. "Because, dumbass, it would be a lot less suspicious if you were out running than if you said, 'Yeah, I didn't get back last night because I was too busy hammering Kai into the mattress'. Think for a second, would you."

Bryan, still feeling muddled by Tala's rude wake-up call, spent a moment to mull and analyze Kai's suggestion before snorting and hitting Kai lightly on the bluenette's overarm. "Be nice or I'll tell."

At the dangerous glitter in Kai's crimson eyes he quickly raised his hands in a conciliatory manor. "Kidding." It was almost sarcastic and said with a great deal of acerbity in his voice.

Rising from the bed, Bryan gave the room a once-over and immediately located his sweatpants and the hoodie he had worn the night before. Frankly the heat had been killing him but Tala had suggested that he should loose the hoodie so naturally he did the exact opposite. It was a pride-thing. Now when he thought about it Tala had surely been aware of how he was going to react. And they called him sadistic. Tala was such a prick.

He felt whatever rest of his tension he hadn't worked off last night thrum through his muscles. He stretched to work out the kinks and heard the satisfying pop from his spine.

"Disgusting," Kai said from the bed.

Bryan shrugged and started to hunt down more of his clothes. Deciding to himself that he would go on that run he located his socks in the corner under the bed and his belt across a lamppost.

Feeling desperation, irritation overtake his body he was back to his usual gloomy self.

It was always like this and he was become tired of hiding.

Granted he was a psychopath but that didn't mean that he wasn't all that comfortable lying to the Blitzkrieg Boys. Well not all the time and frankly they knew him too well.

Kai didn't know this but he had felt Tala's suspicion emanate from the redhead and just last week had he asked a very strange question. It was something like if he knew why Kai always wore his scarf; even when they were training. And if he, perhaps, had anything to do with it.

Bryan knew that Kai loathed to part with that silken scrap of cloth and he had wondered about Tala's query. Innocent as the question might have been, Tala should know, better than anyone else, that Kai rarely, if ever let the scarf fall. Well unless he was enticed and Bryan was the only one with that right.

Besides Bryan was absolutely certain that Kai would rather slit his throat than let anyone see those purple marks and bruises of varying novelty and size. An unconscious smirk tugged at the corners of Bryan's mouth. He was possessive, there was no denying it.

He turned towards Kai who had once again hid beneath the comforter. "You're incredibly lazy considering you were raised by Voltaire." A muffled ´fuck off´ was barely heard through the thick covering. "I'm going." Again the reply was smothered by the comforter.

Raking a hand through his grey locks Bryan shook his head and opened the door to exit the clammy room.

*******

Kai had made his way to the kitchen, suppressing the limb pretty well. Now he stood and rather absentmindedly he poured the cereal into the bowl. He was so cooped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Rei sneaking up from behind.

"Kai?" If he had not had the dignity and control over his body that he did possess he would have jumped. Evidently this was not so and he settled for a slight widening of his eyes in surprise.

Honestly what was wrong with him these days?

"Kon," he stated dully. Rei grinned, seeming surprisingly sunny despite the hour. Kai glanced at the clock. Damn, already that much. "The rest of us is eating outside on the patio. We saw you and thought you might want to join us?" Golden eyes looked imploringly at him.

Raising a critical eyebrow Kai asked, "Who?"

Rei shrugged, "The entire Tigers are up though I think Kevin is in one of the trees again. Spencer's there too and Max. Everyone else is sleeping I think."

Kai nodded contemplatively. Not that he was feeling quite up to the condescending glares bestowed upon him by especially Lee but Spencer was already there, no doubt suckered into it by Rei. The blond really was too kind at heart sometimes. He supposed he should go out there and join, if nothing else he could sit it through with Spencer.

He grunted his acquiescence. Rei's smile was positively blinding. In truth the neko-jin hadn't thought Kai would agree yet still it was a hobby of Kai to prove everyone else wrong.

"Come on then."

Shrugging he nonetheless gathered his meal and followed Rei onto the patio.

*******

The cataclysm of socializing seemed to be late in coming. Yes, it wasn't as bad as Kai had predicted. Spencer exuded a strange calm, as the august blue whale that roamed the vast seas. Combined with his sheer size even Lee had thought better than to supply any acidic comments.

As the sun graduated over the horizon more and more bladers had joined the earliest risers. The girls, that being Mariah, Hilary and Emily had gone shopping; Emily following sullenly, wondering how the other two had convinced her it was a good idea. She had a lot of data to analyze and they needed to adjust a few things to Michael's blade. They had stared at her like crazy when she had asked if she couldn't forego the trip to the mall and instead just work on her laptop.

And Kai had been chained to his chair by the appearance of Tala and Ian, though Ian had forsaken them with all due haste in order to investigate the most practical way of catching the carp fishes inhabiting the Granger's koi pond.

With Tala he had had no such luck as the redhead was the type of person who takes ages to finish even the most meager of meals and seeing as Tala was possessed with an appetite that could match Gary that meant he could see no means of escape in the nearest future.

Speaking of the human trash can he was on the far side of the table, mercifully, and gorging everything down with inhumane speed and seemingly unlimited capacity. Eddy seemed entranced by the ferocious display of what certainly must be some incredible ability previously unknown to mankind.

The many of the other bladers were deeply engaged in a heated discussion of how to spend the day. Kai was not paying attention instead opting to listen to Tala rant about the latest music. Pop and House-music wasn't exactly Kai's genre of choice so he opted to nod and grunt his agreement at the correct times.

Had it been anyone else than Tala he would have told them to shut up and leave him alone or get a better taste. The things he did for that redhead; the sacrifices of time he had spent listening was truly astounding. Then again it rarely bothered him; Tala had a nice voice, soothing and with a distinct Muscovite accent lining his Russian that made it comforting to listen to. He even offered his opinion from time to time should they ever broach a topic he had any interest in.

Then again sometimes Kai had the nagging feeling that Tala just liked to hear himself talk.

Kai shrugged and sipped his glass of juice. He only listened with half an ear. He shuffled in his chair as Tala suddenly shifted his grand Tala onto something as different as horses. How the redhead changed the topics so deftly, weaving in between matters so deftly and gracefully, never seized to amaze Kai. Tala was comfortable letting everyone know what he felt all the time, then proceed to kick the shit out of anyone who dared to disagree.

However when Tala got started on the equine theme Kai was unable to keep his thoughts from straying. In the back of his mind he idly wondered where Bryan was at. He never seemed satisfied with the company he was in if Bryan wasn't there. He would get restless start to fidget and worst of all rouse Tala's suspicion.

Effectively and abruptly he was yanked out of this most familiar pattern of thought when a string of words wormed their way into his preoccupied mind.

Somebody had committed the abhorrent transgression of suggesting that they should all visit a dance club.

Involuntarily a shudder coursed through Kai's body. He hated socializing with a fiery passion and only began to draw an even breath when the lazier of the bladers objected against this by pointing out their age or lack of same.

And then to Kai's horror, disquiet and future distress, someone suggested a party in the dojo. A choir of consensus roamed across the table and Kai glared at Tala who's ears had perked at the mention of clubbing and now a party.

Tyson seemed ecstatic by the notion. "Great idea! Please, Kai! Can't we throw a party? Just this once. It's not like there'll be tons of people; just us and maybe some guys from school."

Kai scowled at him skeptically. Grandpa Granger was out of town acting as a celebrity referee in a kendo tournament in Kobe, Judy was being held up in Tokyo by some old acquaintances that apparently had offered her a once-in-a-lifetime chance to visit the Ancient Bit-beast Research Facility on the border of the giant capital of Japan and lastly Hiro was still young enough to enjoy reckless drinking and it would no doubt amuse him to see Tyson squirm on the floor as a drunken amoeba hence Kai was the last hurdle to cross. Tyson, in a pathetic attempt to persuade Kai as soon as he saw that familiar steely glint in the crimson eyes, tried to replicate Max's patented puppy-dog look, failing abominably.

Snickers resounded through the garden and to Kai's chagrin he too felt mirth bubble in chest. He quickly quenched it and was about to deny the activity with an adamantine resolve when he was struck with an epiphany.

Smirking maliciously he relished in the predicament he was conjuring for Tyson who was busying himself with arguing with Daichi who claimed he looked like a demented guinea pig.

"Cuba-test," Kai offered simply, interrupting the escalating and boisterous argument. "Huh," Tyson said, looking disoriented at Kai. "Run a Cuba-test to my satisfaction and we'll talk about it."

It took a moment for the ultimatum to settle in Tyson's mind but when it did the results were laughable. His lower jaw dropped, his eyes widened to absurd extents and he started spluttering excuses. It was really amazing and somewhat mind-boggling that the japanese teenager was able to conjure defenses that would get him out of exercise. "You can't be serious! Its like... It's like... Hard!" Tyson was about as eloquent as Bryan in the morning.

Speaking of said sociopathic Russian he was currently making his way through the courtyard, drenched in sweat from his morning jog, enhanced dramatically by foreign moist climate. Tyson uttered a small frightened whine at Bryan's appearance.

The sound made Bryan smirk in grim satisfaction. It amused him to no end when people were scared of him. Especially when it was Tyson who was afraid. In Bryan's admittedly screwed up book he deserved it. Tyson was annoying, exuberant to a fault and had the gall to drive Kai to the edge of his forbearance so often and to such an extent that a slight revenge had been long coming. Tala had been right about his territorial instincts and now Kai was included under his protective reign. He didn't care that Kai became very irritable when he took him in defense. As he was now if the stern glare he threw at him was anything to go by.

Nicking a toast from Tala's plate, to the disgruntled protests of the redhead, he threw himself into Ian's vacated chair between Spencer and Tala. As expected Tala began to interrogate him with prodigious fever and Bryan delivered the story the had agreed on earlier.

For a split-second Kai's features softened when his gaze graced Bryan, a feeling on contentment settling in his mind. Unable to contain himself he let his foot brush against Bryan's. The need for closeness was disturbing and unsettling but he couldn't control it. If there was one thing Kai despised it was not being in control.

"It's your choice. Cuba-test or no party," Kai stated. Tyson's features were positively blanched of all blood. "But... I can't..." Kai stared at him steadily. "Your choice," he repeated, leaning back in his chair. He could see the cogs turning in Tyson's mind. It was extremely gratifying to push Tyson. It simply never got old.

Tala's cerulean orbs rose from his plate and caught Kai's own eyes. "_**ll **__Kai, is that your foot against my leg?__**ll**_"

* * *

**A/N**: I know that neither Rick, Hilary or Daichi was a part of the first series but bear with me. Daichi and Hilary are so useful when you want to make life suck for Tyson.


	3. The art of being unrelenting

**A/N**: Sorry, I forgot this in the last chapter: The Cuba-test is a test where you set a timer on twelve minutes and then proceed to run as many laps as you can within the time-limit.

And a great, big 'thank you' to everyone who reviewed. It truly inspired me to keep writing even though the outcome of this wasn't like I had expected.

**Warnings**: Crude language, Mariah-bashing (I feel kinda bad about this 'cause I've got nothing against the character but I needed a bitch), Tyson-bashing, Various others-bashing (Depends on how you interpret it), an original portrayal of Kai (I was in an angsty mood and wrote Kai with migraine. I liked the outcome and decided to include it). I think that's it.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

* * *

He was being shadowed by Tyson, of that Kai was almost sure. Whenever he went to the living room, the patio, the dishes in the courtyard, the dojo, hell even the beach were he had sought shelter in a spur of desperation; everywhere the annoying troll was present, begging him to relent; to think of anything else than the Cuba-test.

It was starting to grate on Kai's nerves. After all he could only stand so much pathetic bawling in a day and the pitiful, high-pitched whining was setting of what was sure to become a killer headache. It lit the sadistic fire in him, the one that had been nurtured for years in the dank halls of the Abbey. No he wouldn't relent. Sometimes you had to make sacrifices in order to obtain what you wanted.

Likewise the whole day past by; Kai trying with all his might to evade Tyson and his inane excuses which gave him no time to himself.

When dark finally befell the Granger dojo and the massive gathering of foreign bladers had managed to huddle together in the living room where a movie was playing on the TV-set; one which a few were actively watching, the dull ache had already made it's presence known from it's center behind Kai's eyes.

Fortuitously, for the moment, Tyson seemed to have forgot his quest to change Kai's mind in the wake of a heated discussion between himself and Max on whether Japanese or American sweets were the better.

Bemused Kai continued to shoot sideways glances at the redhead who was intently listening in in the three girls who had returned from the shopping mall a mere two hours ago, and then only because it had closed for the night. They were discussing brands and Tala snorted lowly in the throat as to disclose his own opinion though Kai was the only one who was able to hear it.

The two Russians had invoked their rights as captains of the two strongest teams in the world and had put the biggest sofa under siege. The only other sofa was occupied by the girls, who as a natural cause of the world, held several of the boys' balls in a vice-like grip.

Otherwise people were scattered across the floor in various states of repose on mattresses they had hauled from the many a sundry room.

On the mattress closest to the TV-set, so close that they had to crane their necks, Kenny, Kevin and Daichi lay; the two smallest imps engaged in a popcorn-fight with Kenny desperately trying to ignore them. Also trying to dodge the airborne popcorns were Michael and Eddy, who were eagerly unveiling the mysteries of youth culture in America, spanning from the magic of HD films to the vast variety of fast food chain stores just waiting to be discovered and tried out, to the curious Rei, who lapped it up like a kitten with a bowl of cream. Beside the threesome Lee was lecturing Steven about the small hidden village from whence the White Tigers came. Steven looked aghast, repelled by a life were you had a commune well and no TV. Not even a freaking McDonald's!

Kai let his crimson gaze divert from the shocked countenance of the green haired American to the opposite side of the room where three burly behemoths were huddled together, a deep bass emanating from where they were conversing. Rick, Spencer and Gary seemed to have found some common ground, so deep were they in conversation that Spencer did not even glance at the movie playing; one Kai knew to be the blond's favorite. Spencer adored everything about the sea; from crustaceans he found at the shore over the varying colors of the oceans to the mighty whales that roamed the seemingly endless depths. 'Finding Nemo' was the movie of choice for him.

A shrill shriek turned Kai's attention to his left. Taking in the scene he was hard pressed not too grin. Bryan and Ian were fighting each other for the single enormous beanbag. Currently Bryan had both his feet planted on Ian, one on the midget's side and one on his thigh, trying insistently to push the other down.

Ian, in return, was screaming bloody murder and clung to the beanbag with all his power, landing more than his share of bruising kicks to the bigger Russian's impressive array of colorful words.

Kai shook his head at the display; those two had their own private war going. It used to be him and Bryan fighting over everything, well that was until Kai had gotten Bryan drunk in vodka and found out that the lavender-haired boy had a crush on him.

Yes, Kai played dirty. No, he couldn't care less.

Besides it had all worked out in the end.

On the beanbag Bryan whacked Ian on the head, making the boy go cross-eyed and loose his grip. "_**ll**__Ow, Bryan! That's not fair!__**ll**_" Bryan snorted in contempt and settled himself comfortably on his newly acquired terrain. "_**ll**__Whatever, Munchkin.__**ll**_" He glanced up and met a crimson gaze. Victoriously he smirked at Kai who rolled his eyes. Looking away, Bryan's lopsided smirk fell, deftly falling into the cold mask of indifference. He was seething inside because of the arm Tala had around his Kai. Jealousy was an ugly emotion and right now he was only holding on by the skin of his teeth. Kai probably didn't even know the restraint he was placing on himself.

On the sofa where the girls were curled up, Mariah narrowed her shining eyes dangerously. She wasn't fond of any of the Blitzkrieg Boys but between Bryan and Ian, Bryan was thwarted. "Be nice Kuznetsov. Or is your brain so small that's impossible for you?" The scathing remark rang through the silent room, only disturbed by the dialogue on the TV that continued unabated.

Rei cringed inwardly as he espied the darkened fury in his captain's eyes. If there was anything he had learned about Kai was that he was fiercely loyal. When he chose to be, Rei amended. Something that, to the never ending annoyance of the wielder of the White Tiger, was constantly rubbed in his face by Lee, who always got strangely quiet when Rei mentioned that it was the exact same thing he had done when he ditched the Bladebreakers for White Tiger X.

Either way Mariah was in for a severe verbal lashing.

As in accord three mouths opened to deal a caustic rebuke but a small treble voice beat them to it, "Yet you're so stupid you can only chose one color. Shut your mouth, bitch-" he pointedly ignored the reproachful glare issued by Tala at his choice of words. "Or I'll make Spencer beat the crap out of you!" Spencer felt like a deer caught in the headlights by Ian's reference to him and he inched away from the escalating scene. It really was strange how such a miniature person as Ian grew with his temper. He verily towered above the girl, who had the strangest look on her face. Almost constipated, like Tyson when he found out that the shop closest to the dojo didn't sell his second favorite ice cream anymore. Now he had to walk seven more blocks for the delightful cold treat.

Ian kept the biting words coming, picking apart any and every fault Ian could think of in Mariah, stepping harshly on the pieces. Bryan was a brute, stupid and savage but Ian conserved the right to call him these things. It was fun fighting with Bryan; gratifying in a weird way.

Fascinated, nigh raptly, the gathered listened to the belittlement leaving Mariah behind, stuttering and red-faced at the public humiliation by the hands of the little blader. Not even Lee was able to get a word of defense into the harsh rant.

Kai shared an amused look with Tala. It always entertained them when Ian got started on someone. For such a little guy he sure could really build up a lot of steam.

However when he drew a breath between calling the throughly chastised girl an good-for-nothing idiotic pink cow being so like a ferret it was enough to make you wanna barf and a whole new sequence of demeaning words, Tala decided to call it quits. Mariah didn't know better anyway, too single-mindedly hung up on Rei to see anything else. Honestly, when a guy has that long hair, that loose wrists and a shirt that long there was no way he wasn't gay. All he needed was a lisp and then he was the picturesque stereotype of homosexual men. It was admirable, this stubborn pursue, but a bother nonetheless.

"Enough, Ian. We get it." Ian turned towards the voice and met the glacial blue that beckoned him to command. Huffing the small boy crossed his arms and spun on his heel stalking across to the beanbag he had previously been thrown out off, where he tossed himself down beside Bryan who looked disorientated for a brief moment before coming to a decision and turning towards the screen.

After putting up that defense he suppose he could stand the munchkin for an hour or so.

Uncomfortable silence reigned the dojo, the drab atmosphere weighing down on Kai's already hurting head. Aggravated, he rubbed his temples as talk soon resumed in the room, with Mariah starting to shoot evil glares at the two Russians in the beanbag. Kai would give her that; she recovered with remarkable ease after being told off so badly. Still he, like Tala didn't see why she wouldn't just lay off on Rei.

"_**ll**__What's wrong?__**ll**_" Damn, why did Tala always have that stupid hawk-eyed. It should be his boyfriend and not his fucking best friend who noticed these things.

Bryan had noticed, though he was discreet about it. Sending an askance glance now and then, but having rightly predicted how Kai would take to being asked had kept his silence. He really wasn't up for another fight right now.

"_**ll**__Nothing,__**ll**_" Kai snapped. Tala arched an elegant brow and growling Kai crossed his arms. "_**ll**__Just a headache. It's over now.__**ll**_"

"_**ll**__Uh huh. I'll believe that the second Bryan gets a girlfriend,__**ll**_" Ian quipped, receiving a blow to the head for his troubles. Kai had to struggle not to go completely rigid. With Tala in that close proximity that would definitely have been a tell-tale sign and the redhead was already on his case after the embarrassing incident at the morning table. Kai hadn't been able to do anything than to stutter more than a half-assed excuse, something which he never did and it hadn't even explained why he was feeling Tala up with his foot in the first place.

"_**ll **__Ian, shut up for a second,__**ll**_" Bryan said, clamping a hand onto Ian's mouth. He felt merciful towards the annoying twerp on account of his remorseless defense just minutes before. Ian started to argue, but all that came out was muffled sounds. Spencer, who had watched the displays shook his head; something always happened when the Boys were around.

Bryan's undignified wail pierced the air as Ian licked his offender's hand. "_**ll**__That's sick! Ian, you're disgusting.__**ll**_" Bryan launched after the midget who was lengths ahead, cackling maniacally.

In the wake of the abrupt departure Kai rose from his seat on the sofa. "_**ll**__Bed,__**ll**_" he announced simply. Tala nodded, and stretched languid across the entirety of the sofa, trying to make any sense of the scenes of the film that unfolded in front of him. It was just so blue.

A lamenting howl of pain travelled the distance to the dojo and everyone that heard winced in sympathy.

For Kai the sound sent directly into his brain and stirred an already dull ache. With deliberate steps he fled to his room, toppling over in the bed hoping to doze off before the pain would keep him from this brief respite.

*******

Tossing in his bed, Kai shielded his eyes and cursed Tyson again. The steady, dull pulsing in his skull was hindering him in the pursue of a sweet repose. Even moving about sent tendrils of jarring pain through his head, centering in the back of his head. It was as if the stark darkness in his room turned into a void of jet black. Blinking he tried to rid himself of the pools of impenetrable black. It proved impossible. Suppressing a groan he knew what he needed to do though he loathed to do it. Still it was the only thing that might alleviate some of the pain and the emptiness inside when he needed support.

Yielding to temptation and swung his legs over the bedside, ignoring the surging pain and the spinning room that tilted in an odd way.

The mist coating his vision did not pass as he stepped soundlessly into the carpeted hallway. He had to draw a steadying breath before venturing further out in the darkness. With a steadying hand on the wall he took lithe, unsteady steps muddled by the intense surges that travelled through his head. Pearls of perspiration glided over his forehead, stinging his unseeing eyes and it was only by sheer force of will he didn't crumble and falter in the hallway.

He had forgot how much it hurt: Graciously it had been more than a year since his last invalidating attack. Fighting for another breath, another step and receiving only a new twinge of pain he continued, feeling bile rise in his throat. Shaking his head only aggravated the incensed throbbing but he managed to swallow the foul tasting contents, though he had to dry heave. He was thankful that he hadn't eaten anything that night, otherwise he would have had a hell of a time trying to explain the mess in the morning.

His fingers felt the wall end and the sturdy surface of a wooden door.

At the appearance Kai felt so relieved he could almost cry. Almost but didn't; his pride would never let him. Besides what good did it do anyway. They were shed by weaker people, people who didn't solve their problems. He had a solution and the tears were superfluous.

With a horrid screech, that agitated the anguish burning inside him, the door opened. Fatigued and distressed he stumbled inside the room, squinting against the soft light of the street lamp.

Dejectedly he cast a longing muddled gaze towards the bed in the far end before resignedly crawling into the the one where a confusion of scarlet strands were visible in the feeble light from the lampposts outside of the window which curtains were not drawn.

Groaning at the push that insistently sent him out of his sleep, Tala cracked an eye, though his mind was disorganized and jumbled by sleep. Spotting the outline of unruly locks, he could only think of one person who would wake him at this unholy hour.

"Bad dream," Tala questioned, opening the comforter invitingly, if nothing else then so he could go back to sleep; the faster the better.

"No," Kai answered hoarsely and crawled into the offered space and its apparent safety. Tala knew the strained much better than he would have liked and needed no further questioning to elucidate the matter. No doctor had been able to say exactly why Kai suffered from these debilitating headaches now and anon. Every specialist they had gone to had only given them a pill bottle and a reference to another consultant. Nothing helped, except awaiting the abating of the pounding twinges of fever and torment. It had yet to become easier to see the fever-flushed face and the glazed eyes, dulled by the agony that drained away Kai's restraint and made him whimper and snivel by the sheer ferocity and anguish wrought by something no one knew what was.

Curling a supportive arm around Kai, he held the bluenette close in a comforting manor as had been the wont of old.

Kai drew a deep calming breath, sheltered by the mere presence and warmth of his friend.

Very soon Tala's breath slowed and deepened. The torment still ran unrestrained yet Kai forced himself to open an eye.

The argent gleam of sharp eyes in the darkness did not mitigate the now pounding ache within his mind but it assuaged the loneliness and the dull hurt of being denied the real reason he always sought out Tala's room when he was like this.

* * *

**A/N. **Ferret: When a female ferret goes into heat she'll have to be mated with a male or she'll continue to go into heat with shorter and shorter distance between the periods and the heat lasting longer and longer. It just so happens that when female ferret goes into heat she stops producing red blood cells and will in the end die from this should she _not_ be mated. I had a ferret once, Sinope, and she went completely nuts when she was in heat. Not that she wasn't all the time, but she smelt a whole lot worse=)

And -breaths heavily- have you got any idea how difficult it is to write a scene with a bunch of people, especially when I'm really bad at the talking/socializing thing. Hoped it worked out alright.

And it's an odd chapter, not at all how I would've liked it. Shorter too. And after having read it again it seems like a filler which was not what I wanted. Blah! Tell me what you think, anyway.


	4. And relenting

**A/N**: Yes, it's finally here! I had some troubles writing this chapter as I got a block several places. I hope there's not too many errors in the text, but I really don't feel like fine combing the chapter, yet again so here it is.

Just to remind everyone: The Cuba-test is a test where you set a timer on 12 minutes and then proceed to run as many laps as you can within the time-limit.

And I would like to compliment everyone who reviewed. It really kept me going when I felt more like writing a one-shot than trying to find out what should happen next.

**Warnings**: Crude language, yaoi, various-people-bashing and Hiro's sudden appearance. And knives. I like knives.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

* * *

Groaning Kai came to it, cursing everything in existence. He brought a hand to his forehead, the skin feeling oddly tight after having sweat-dried. Light flooded the room, its blaring brightness blinding him though the pulsating quality had disappeared and therefore the greater discomfort in being subjected to the early morning sun.

A warm bundle, cocooned and sweating profusely inside the comforter he had taken for himself during the night, tossed on the small space, somehow kicking Kai's shin fro inside the straining blanket. Kai gave a harsh shove back and sat up, carefully so as he knew from experience that sudden movements could make his sore head throb again. As of now all he was was a bit lightheaded, a radical change from last night.

Running a hand through his wild mane, the unruly strands jutting out to and fro worsened by a turbulent night, Kai's gaze fixated on the languid form, fast asleep only feet away. It was almost the same as waking up beside him. Almost but not quite.

A movement behind him caught his attention and he tore his eyes from the peaceful sight and glanced over his shoulder. Tala was waking up, grumbling loudly in complaint at the sun, that disturbed his groggy mind. Kai allowed himself to smirk at Tala's nigh futile struggle at the wrapping he had encased himself in. That was until a though hit him. Kai jerked in remembrance, only succeeding in tumbling out of the narrow bed and sending a tardy twinge of pain through his straining mind.

Wondering who exactly he had offended to turn karma on him he quickly drew the collar of his shirt up so it covered his neck, the sounds of mocking guffawing drumming in his ears.

"You feel out of the bed." Tala stated snorting with laughter and rubbing his cerulean eyes that squinted in the light. "What's wrong, Hiwatari, afraid of moving towards the light?"

"Fuck you," Kai grumbled, unlatching his smarting face from the rough wooden floor and turning it towards the grinning redhead. Nonchalantly he let his hand rest on his neck to cover the bruises that Bryan had made on him. The ones that had sent him down there in the first place. Cursing in the back of his mind he was once again reminded why he had expressively forbidden Bryan to not give those love-bites to him. Never mind that Kai had become quite an expert in giving them, Bryan made them much more blatant.

The pain residing Kai was now pondering his choices on how he should hide his spotted neck and avoid questions he couldn't answer.

Luckily Tala rolled around in the bed, continuing his feud with the comforter which wouldn't loosen its grip. It was truly the epic battle. "You're such a looser," Kai said, scrunching his nose at the infamous beyblading captain's doomed struggle of freeing himself. "A regular Houdini." "Oh, put a sock in it, Kai."

Kai rolled his eyes and resumed his cramped place in the bed, vengefully squashing Tala against the wall, making the redhead's strife even harder. Kai readjusted the collar again so he was sure that not one mauve patch was visible. Primitive but it worked.

"Ha, ha!" The triumphant yell echoed of the walls as Tala finally emerged victorious from combat. Kai glanced at his friend skeptically when Tala started shouting obscenities at the inanimate object. "Tala, it's already dead. You don't have to strangle it in all your-" Kai searched for a suitable word, one of Max's coming to mind, "Awesomeness."

"You've spent too much time with the brats," Tala huffed, though he did relinquish his hold on the comforter.

Sighing the redhead decided it was time to get up and do something about his hair. Crawling across the the bed, kneeing Kai deliberately in the stomach, he stood up and dusted himself off. Kai throw a punch at him, but missed since he had closed his eyes against the discomfort of light.

When the door closed, the very second the lock clicked, Bryan, who had previously been under the pretense of fast asleep rose from his bed and kneeled quietly besides Kai. His muscles were tense and he verily reeked of pique and disdain but he willed it away for the time being.

Softly he let a finger trace Kai's pale cheek, washed free of the usual markings. "Better?" The question was low and emotionless but it made Kai open his eyes. Peacefully hummed his affirmative. Bryan nodded slowly. The dormant violence resting inside him surged once again, but he clenched his fist and willed it away. It was no use to throw one of his tantrums, as Tala would call it. Last time that happened he nearly killed somebody. Well, that's what jealousy does for you and besides the kitty was weak. The same feelings surged through him now; aimed at stupid Tala.

Tenderly he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Kai's pale, chapped lips, coarse from the means of silencing harsh cries.

"Why do you always choose Tala?" he murmured with a soft lethality barely detectable. Kai shifted in his position and turned towards Bryan who avoided eye contact. "Why won't you just-" A pale finger on his lips prevented Bryan from continuing. Not that he needed to, Kai knew what had been in store. After all he had heard it all before. "Soon," was his reply. "I need time."

Bryan couldn't say that he hadn't seen it coming still he felt the familiar feeling of irrational anger well up in him. Slapping Kai's hand away, Bryan petulantly rose. "Whatever." The voice was flat and even, tightly reigned. "If that's what you want."

His animosity towards the world having risen a great deal he stormed towards the door, mentally tallying the bladers that had potential to be a punching bag, nearly colliding with Tala in his enmity. He glared at Tala who looked surprised at the suddenly conscious falcon bursting with resentment. A resentment apparently aimed at him. What the Hell was going on?

Bryan pushed past Tala and broke into a brisk run.

"What's eating him?"

Kai sighed but stayed himself. Nothing good would come of it were he to speak to Bryan about this. As long as no one knew they were fine. Why didn't Bryan see that. He should after all be one for discretion; he never shared anything, gave meaning to the words possessive and territorial and in all general kept his cards close to his body. Why he wanted everybody to know about their affair was well beyond Kai's grasp.

"What are you doing here?" Kai deftly countered. Tala scratched the back of his neck, trying to remember what it was he had come for. "Oh yeah. Forgot my hair gels."

*******

Breakfast was masticated on the patio once again. The early light spilling into the garden, fell on gathering and mood was elevated a great deal; even Tyson was up and about, mangling his fair share of food. He needed it after Max decided to show the All-stars the chili-trick. That never got old.

The only one who seemed to be in a bitter mood was surprisingly Ian who was eyeing up Mariah, and biting into his toast with greater fever than what was needed. The girl was, by now, squirming self-consciously under the relentless scrutiny.

Seeing the small boy practically glowering at nervous Mariah proved to much and Tala gave in, though he desperately tried to contain his chuckle behind a clothed hand.

Kai stared at his snickering captain, pondering whether Tala's dubious sanity finally had eloped him. But the redhead's good humor was contagious and the sparkling blue eyes filled with a mischievous gleam so Kai had to cough to cover up a laugh of his own. It was beyond him why Tyson always said he was a wet blanket; that he didn't have humor. Of course he did, Tala was just about the only one who could get it out with his insane antics and relatively outgoing personality.

_"__**ll**__Ian, it's okay. She gets it now.__**ll**__"_ Ian turned his gaze from the believed Mariah to: his captain, who once again fought the giggles that threatened to overcome him. It was absolutely ridiculous how Ian was able to wrinkle that big nose of his in disgust. _"__**ll**__She better,__**ll**__"_ he muttered, with another dirty glared issued to Mariah.

"Hey Kai." Tyson's voice cut through the air and several boisterous conversations. "Okay, man. I give. I'll run your stupid test, but on one condition." Cheers erupted around the table and, theatrically as always, Tyson stood up on his chair and bowed with alacrity. Unfortunately for him the chair was wobbly and he ended on his butt, though his blubber cushioned his fall adequately.

Raising an inquiring eyebrow, Kai nodded his head, urging Tyson to speak. The japanese boy rose from the ground dusted himself off, before elaborating, "The party's gotta be tomorrow. The day after tomorrow's when the wet blankets return and that ain't fun." "Whatever," Kai said simply. "Complete the test first."

"_**ll **__That's a bit optimistic, isn't it? Organizing a party with a days notice,__**ll**_" Tala said, furrowing his brow. Kai turned his gaze from the sight of the other bladers, most prominently the American ones, ebulliently discussing the upcoming party. And the girls was catechizing, complaining about the short time within which they had to find appropriate clothes and a suitable make-up. Stupid boys always organized in last minute. Mildly amused Kai watched Hilary belt Tyson the head with a sandal, demanding he give them more time.

"_**ll **__Knowing Tyson, he probably has the whole thing arranged already. And with Hilary involved, it's most likely been done for months.__**ll**_" Tala shook his head. "_**ll **__Then why is she eliminating more brain cells than Pudgy can afford to loose.__**ll**_" "_**ll **__For the fun of it.__**ll**_"

Finally Michael and Rick took pity on Tyson, and tried to calm Hilary down. It would seem that they too had been on the receiving end of a girls wrath, judging by the askance and wary looks they kept sending the placably seated Emily.

"_**ll **__I'm glad we don't have any chicks on our team,__**ll**_" Tala said, watching the display with a slight interest. Now that the two burly boys had intervened Hilary's patented Tyson-bashing-time was cut short. Unawares to all Daichi was sneaking up on Tyson who was busy screaming at the top of his lungs at Hilary for hitting him.

Tala tilted his head sideways at the tear that had appeared in the oblivious Daichi's pants. As a fellow redhead he had always harbored a soft spot for Daichi though he, and the other Blitzkrieg Boys could testify to this, always had his fun at his friends expenses. Still Daichi made it too easy. Who knew the little gnome favored boxers with heart-print.

"_**ll **__It's easier without,__**ll**_" Kai belatedly supplied. Tala frowned before he remembered what they had been talking about. And they said he had a short attention span, che. Oh, look a butterfly.

"_**ll **__Then again,__**ll**_" Tala continued, following the sparkling insect with his eyes. "_**ll **__We have Bryan with PMS.__**ll**_" And there it went over the wall.

Petulantly Kai kicked Tala under the table, satisfied with the wince and the dirty look. He would never say anything against Bryan, but Tala was right: Bryan and his conniptions was starting to become tiresome. And for pointing that out the redhead deserved the bruise he was nursing.

Deciding that he might as well get Tyson running before he had a chance to rethink and balk out Kai slipped away from the table to find a timer. Tala turned to what had evolved into a miniature brawl. Daichi had managed to grab a hold of Tyson's cap and was chewing on it. Tala crinkled his nose in disgust. That had to taste nasty.

*******

The steady sound of a rough whetting stone against metal was unnerving to say the least yet Bryan didn't seem affected by it. "Why are you sharpening your knives in my room?" Kai said with a trace of annoyance, rummaging through his duffel bag. Though irritation was the most prominent feeling, Kai couldn't help but be slightly impressed at the vast collection of jagged hunting knives, crested ceremonial knives and barbed pocket knives that lay displayed on his desk.

Bryan shrugged noncommittally, continuing whetting the knife in his hand unabated. "Tala would confiscate my weapons if I did it in our room. He doesn't like the smell." "So you're taking revenge for this morning by sharpening them in my room." Bryan nodded, smirking this time. Kai huffed in annoyance, slipping the timer he had found in his bag into his pocket.

"Open the window." Finally Bryan looked up, regarding Kai dully. "Why?" "Because I say so," Kai deadpanned. "What's in it for me?" Bryan continued, placing the honed knife with meticulous besides it's brothers before pinking up a new and starting the cycle all over. The the good thing about dating a psychotic homicidal sadist; Bryan was pretty fucking predictable. The downside being he held grudges for much longer, as proven by his constant scowling at Rei.

Deciding to go by Bryan's philosophy, that being 'actions count for more than words', and approached the seated falcon. Safety first, he thought with a bit of morbid humor. He placed his hands on Bryan's to stop the movement and wrenched the knife out of his hands. Answering the argent glare with a crimson one of his own he placed it carefully onto the table, askew so Bryan distinguish it easier. Kai leaned closer to Bryan, gauging his reaction. All he received was the telltale twitch of the corner of Bryan's mouth and an unconscious almost undetectable tilt of the head. By now Kai was so close to Bryan that he could feel the breath on his lips. "Keep the window open and I won't tell Tala who really ate his stash of chocolate bars back in Russia," Kai whispered.

At first Bryan looked disoriented; it was clear that he he had expected something quite different. "Deal," Bryan said, a bit too quickly when the question finally registered. Kai couldn't care less about the reason when Bryan closed the final infinitesimal distance between them and caught Kai in a searing kiss. Lips met and melded and groans were suppressed. As always Bryan tried to gain domination, a trait that never seized to be a nuisance to Kai.

He had been captain of two different champion teams, the leader of a street gang and was the heir to one of the world's largest cooperations. There was not one drop of submissive blood in him, damnit!

Well there shouldn't be but Bryan hated bottoming and he played more dirty than Kai did. Still Falcon didn't get off easy, as evinced now when Kai bit down on the intruding tongue, effectively turning the tide on Bryan. Not about to take a liking to play the underdog Bryan broke the caress, growling at the smug look on Kai's face. Another grunt escaped him at the metallic taste that filled his mouth.

"I'm going to go torture Tyson," Kai stated, unable to stand the temptation of patting Bryan condescendingly on the head. Bryan hated when someone was patronizing him, hence his intense dislike for mr. Dickinson. Kai couldn't help it though; rubbing something like this into his face was just too much fun.

Bryan deftly dodged the infernal hand. "How?" Kai, having annoyed his boyfriend enough, rummaged through his pocket, finding the timer, holding it up for inspection. "Cuba-test," he said, not bothering to hide his anticipation of seeing Tyson in such a predicament. "I have an simpler way." Bryan indicated to his newly whetted knives. "Tempting," Kai replied dryly. "But my way keeps him around for further pain and degradation." "But the knives get hungry without anything to eat." Kai looked oddly at Bryan, "Now you're being freaky." "Psychotic is the word," Bryan replied and began to hone the knife Kai had taken from him. Kai rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Torment starts in a minute."

*******

"You know the rules, Tyson," Kai stated. The japanese blader nodded, now starting to look slightly apprehensive. Normally he would go rather go to hell and back again, even expose himself to Kai's demeaning outbursts of frustrations that more often than not needed censorship, than run Kai's physical program. Volunteering to run nonstop for twelve minutes were definitely not on his to-do list yet here he was. The other guys better appreciate the enormous sacrifice he was making. Kai could be pure evil when he wanted to be.

"Run an adequate amount of laps within twelve minutes and you can have your party." Cheering and hooting followed Kai's words and Tyson nodded with a grim look. He was nothing if not determined.

"Ready," Kai asked, looking slightly disbelieving that Tyson was going to do this. He had genuinely thought he would balk at the last minute, but the nod from the japanese proved him wrong. "Go." Kai began the timer and Tyson darted off. He would pace the dojo grounds with Kai counting the laps.

Coming to the conclusion that he might as well make himself comfortable Kai sat down and leaned against the walls of the dojo. Scratching his head, he began to feel the wooziness overtake him again; he wasn't completely rid of the aftermath of a migraine attack. It served no purpose other than to annoy him, as did the person who joined him.

"_**ll**__ So what is adequate, huh?__**ll**_" Tala plumped gracelessly down beside Kai. "_**ll**__ One more than Granger can manage?__**ll**_" "_**ll **__You know as well as I that if I flunk Tyson I'll be flayed and skewered alive by everyone. Including you.__**ll**_" Tala shrugged, "_**ll **__True enough. Why making him run this?__**ll**_" Kai smirked, "_**ll **__For the fun of it.__**ll**_"

Tyson passed them, already sweating but keeping a good speed.

The two Russians fell into a comfortable silence watching Tyson run around in circles. With ten minutes done Bryan decided to join the duo. He lay down in the grass beside Tala, content with the lack of action; a case rare for the boy who was known as an adrenalin junkie.

"Run, Granger," Kai called out, when Tyson slowed to a fast pace, putting pressure on his side. "Go Tyson!" "Run, champ!" and "You can do it, Ty!" Soon followed from the side lines.

The timer was fast approaching twelve when Tyson rounded the corner of the dojo again. "Better hurry if you want the last lap to count." Kai started count down and with a last burst of energy Tyson passed Kai and his two languid teammates. "Done," Kai said.

Tyson stumbled gratefully about in the grass, heaving for breath, "Pa--Pass?" Kai gazed at him calmly, deliberately drawing time. He shared a look with Tala before he admitted defeat. Tyson had done better running this test than he had expected anyway. "Pass."

Tyson, fearing the worst from the usually hellish Kai, looked at him first in surprise, then in belated relief. "Yes," he yelled as loudly as he could without sufficient air in his lungs. His cry of relief was drowned out by the yelling, cheering and jeering the spectators emitted. Kai almost shook his head in disbelief. They were about as loud as an entire arena of people at a beyblading championship. He normally wore earplugs at those events.

"Calm down!" Someone bellowed at the eager teens. Kai cast a glance over his shoulder and to his chagrin saw Hiro standing there with arms crossed. "What is going on?" He demanded, looking steely at the unflinching Kai. He, if any, should know how to calm the crowd.

Tyson, still out of breath and trembling with effort, rose from his spot on the grass and ecstatically yelled their plans at his brother. "A party?" Hiro questioned, frowning. He wasn't too sure about this. "Come on, Hiro," Michael interrupted. "It's our last chance before the grownups get back." "And what am I?" Unimpressed Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"You're an irresponsible adult," Lee supplied. "There's a difference." A chorus of agreement and pleads rose from the bunch and Hiro had to yell again to get everyone to shut up.

"That's supposed to be convincing?" Lee nodded gravely. This time it was Ian who argued, "Can't you remember what it was like to be young? Shouldn't we enjoy the-" He tried to recall what it was Spencer had said, "Fruits of our youth before they are wasted." That sounded about right.

Hiro looked down at Ian blandly. Everybody else stared at him in various states of shock. Eloquence was not what most combined with the hyperactive rat that owned a riffle bigger than himself and with a maniacal cackle that not even Bryan could replicate to boot.

"Eh..." Hiro said, folding his arms behind his head in a manner so like Tyson. "Okay?"

* * *

**A/N**: I'm going to make the party like a danish party with lots of booze. I'm not sure about Japan's customs but in Denmark we're not particularly uptight about minors and drinking. Sorry if that offends you.


	5. The party

**A/N**: Thank you so much for all the supportive reviews. I got a few ideas reading them whereas I had actually hit a block on how to do the party. Makes me type =D And indeed, Lady Mortis, sex kills in more than one way^^ Ever heard of the couple that had 'sex on a roof and fell down? They broke their necks and it took a while for the police to solve the 'murder'. Kinky o.O

**Notes to the story**: Kai is definitely OOC in this chapter but I blame the alcohol. He can't think straight (well obviously since he's gay).

I've found two ways to spell Steve/Steven's name. I went with Steven. Also I made Steven become a center (american football.) My reasons for this is that my knowledge concerning rugby equals zero and my brother is a center in american football; he is _very_ buff so I thought it was a suitable place for Steven.

The song mentioned is 'Pokerface' by Lady Gaga. I really love the sentence and had to include it=) It's not normally my kind of music but I've become addicted to this one.

Also I'm not sure about the legal age in Japan so I'm assuming it's 18. Just roll with it.

**Warnings**: Underage drinking, OOCness, yaoi, lyrics I don't own...

**Disclaimer**: Don't own neither Beyblade or 'Pokerface' performed by Lady Gaga. Oh well.

* * *

Music blasted through the dojo making several neighbors shake their heads in a mix of annoyance and consternation. Tyson's party was at full hog; a few of those with less resilient stomachs were already sailing about in drunken stupor. Kai had no doubt that the bushes behind the dojo would soon be put to good use. He himself was of Russian descend and was not the least affected by the liquor that Tyson had managed to conjure.

How Kai really did not want to know, but he suspected that Bryan, Spencer, Gary and Rick had something to do with it. Bryan seeing as he had been no where to be found these past few hours before the party got started and because his carefully crafted reputation for making trouble. The three big brutes was simply under investigation because they happened to be the only ones of legal age to purchase the amounts of alcohol that would without a doubt be consumed this evening.

Which brought him to Ian. He had a sneaking suspicion the imp was planning to make the party a real blast, not just a proverbial one. It never seized to unsettle him when Ian went about with an fiendish smile, wringing his hands as his mind made sinister plans. Taking his love for everything that could produce a bang or otherwise explode in account there was a high probability for an unwarranted show later on. All Kai could be bothered to do about it was to hope that the dojo would still be standing by the time Judy and Grandpa G came home.

Sighing Kai leaned back in his chair, his eyes trailing over the crowd again. By the beer kegs and Rick's boomblaster Spencer and Gary was busy competing in what could only be described as drunken arm wrestling. A small crowd had gathered to watch their match; Ian and Kevin jeering at either of their team mates.

Kenny sat uncomfortably by himself not used to the heady atmosphere of a social event, teenage-style. Truth be told he would rather be anywhere else, perhaps working on the design for a new defense ring he was creating for Max.

Unsurprisingly there were a large number of people occupying on the kendo floor converted to a dance floor. The bumping and grinding was enough to make Kai seasick. Really sometimes he just wanted to thrash the music so these people could see how ridiculous they looked. The only one who was remotely talented at dancing was Tala: the cause being as simple as he was Kai's best friend and then only after a certain amount of vodka martinis, Bryan's patented.

Admittedly it was impressive how Tyson, along with several of the more socially inclined bladers, had managed to bring this party into life so soon. They had also invited several of Max', Tyson's and Hilary's friends from school to bring more life to the party; at first many had been starry eyed and there had been more than a number of fan girls demanding photos, autographs and Kai had had to chase a couple of girls out of his room.

What business they had there he had immediately pushed as far out of his musings as he possibly could; other encounters with devoted fans fresh in mind. That behavior thankfully faded after a while and substantial intoxication, helped along by Bryan who had volunteered as a bartender with Ian and Daichi as his evil minions in particular forcing people to drink his potent creations; the two had argued that really, who was Bryan without villainous sidekicks to promote his depraved doctrines?

Speaking of the spirited Russian he was, after Kai's calculations, washing down his 17th shot. He did look a bit sick now but Kai knew he could handle it. It was tradition within their team that one should down the number of shots that the person was becoming. Kai thought it was ridiculous but Tala and Bryan had been adamant. His last birthday was the only time he had become so drunk that he had thrown up, vowing never to do that again. The ensuing hangover had been nearly as bad as one of his migraines.

To Bryan though this was just a game because, despite of his irresponsibility, the elder bladers had come to an agreement that Hiro needed to be sloshed up so bad that he couldn't interrupt the party should he receive a sudden stroke of adult singleminded conscience at the imminent semi-destruction of the dojo.

It had befallen Bryan to drink him under the table; a challenge the lavender-haired took up with alacrity. Since Kai didn't exactly harbor a sweet spot for the former B.E.G.A. coach neither did Bryan. To be the cause of Hiro's pounding headache come morning was the definition of Bryan's kind fun. That he come morning would sport a hangover of equal proportions seemingly hadn't entered the Russian's mind.

So far he was succeeding with flying colors. A small smile made it's way onto Kai's face as Hiro, with a trembling hand, downed a another brightly hued shot, specially provided by Bryan. In the silence of his mind Kai decided that he would get Bryan a job as a bartender in one of his nightclubs one of these days. Heaven only knows how many drinks he could mix without even having to think.

Sipping his admittedly tame beer from the plastic cup, Kai turned from Bryan and Hiro's competition Kai turned to the dance floor again. Absentmindedly he tried vainly to block out the music playing. Tyson and his ilk were playing songs from Mariah's ipod; hers and Hilary's choice of music was probably the most mainstream you could come across. What fun was there in fitting in and sucking all that was specific from yourself.

That was probably what fascinated him so much about Bryan, Kai mused, taking another sip from his plastic cup. Even if he wanted to he would be unable to take all his peculiar quirks, his odd manners and his unusual personality away and conform; all that made Bryan unique and so different from others. Kai was certain that there was no one quite like Bryan out there and that in turn made Kai feel special. To know that he exclusively would know these different sides to a person and was able to extract a whole new dimension to Bryan was a feeling beyond compare; This newly exposed path had become Kai's definition of perfection. Bryan probably didn't know but to him perfection was perverted and twisted and absolutely perfect.

Kai drained his beer and pushed himself off the wall in search of something else to substitute the cup he dropped on the floor. All these thoughts were making him depressed.

Like Tala said, 'Thinking hurts.' Directly afterwards the redhead had jumped from the airplane along with Bryan, dragging Kai with them, fulfilling Bryan's and secretly also Kai's, dream of soaring like a bird. Maybe the situations weren't really that compatible however in his current state of mind and any thoughts of reason blasted out his mind by the blaring music.

Tala had only gone parachuting with them because he had been dared. Spencer had flat out refused; being adapted to water he wanted nothing to do with crazed adrenalin junkies that found jumping out of airplanes with only a flimsy piece of cloth and a few strings amusing. Ian had been too young to participate but he had made the threesome promise they would do it again some time, only this time he would be the first out of the plane.

Throwing himself into a recently vacated armchair and popped the bottle of a breezer he had swiped from himself. In an attempt to distract himself Kai listened to the steady beat of the boomblaster, letting the lyrics wash over him, not bothering to acknowledge the defeat that was sure to cost him a goodly amount of brain cells, never mind the alcohol in his hand.

_Russian roulette is not the same without a gun._" Oh, really! That was indeed big news. Idiot. _"And, baby, when it's love, if it's not rough it isn't fun." _Well that was true enough. Maybe this singstress... songer... female singer was on to something. Bryan was fun.

Kai took another swig of the breezer. He could barely feel the alcohol, his vision not the least slurred. Listening more intently to the song he normally would rather cut his ears off than listening to he found himself kinda enjoying the rhythm and the lyrics. The chorus was sho-shit, though. The only thing he could really make out were the word pokerface. Hm, that was a nice word. He liked the A in the middle.

What the hell was he raving on about?

Kai regarded the bottle only filled one third. Maybe he was a tiny bit inebriated. Kai had to suppress a grin. Inebriated. What an odd word. Pokerface was better. And now he was starting to sound like Tala.

Kai turned his head and caught sight of his friend who was dancing on the table together with... Kai squinted; Holy crap that was Steven! Surprisingly the center wasn't too bad at shaking his butt. Two Ts weren't as good as one A. Shaking his ass it was, then.

Turning from the unexpected view, Kai started pondering what he would be like if he were Tala. Aside, obviously that he would be Tala. God forbid if he ever turned into Tala. He would have a puppy as a bisbeat. That thing with two Bs. Like Tala. That was really a nice word, two As. '

He really should stop drinking now.

Resolutely Kai deposited his bottle on the coffee table. Granted he did empty it first but it was the result in the end that counted. That being he was now without a bottle in his hand. Hurrah for tables. And now Kai felt like hitting himself. He hated himself when he was drunk; he became just as random as Tala.

He he, double A.

By now Kai decided he better go drown himself in the koi pond.

Standing up, swaying only a miniscule bit, he pushed past several persons and accidently bumped into a couple in the middle of a blazing make out session. They could hardly blame him for making them topple over, crashing into a table and dousing both in the bowl of punch of an admittedly oddly colored punch bowl reducing them to a blinking pair of people, one of them clutching his tongue in pain.

Perversely it made him happy. Bryan's psychosis must be rubbing off on him.

Passing the kitchen he saw one of the boys Tyson had invited from his school observe and discuss Tyson's behavior along with Eddy and Rick. Apparently beer made the japanese hungry as he was currently occupied with scavenging the family's cupboards looking for something edible. It was an unnerving sight as the alcohol made him loose whatever inhibitions he had had beforehand with hunting for sustenance.

"What won't his parents say when they get home?" Eddy asked with awe displayed on his features at the havoc Tyson was wreaking. "He probably ate them," Michael replied gravely. The pounding beat of a new song drowned out the rest of their conversation.

Kai paid them no further heed, having already experienced first hand how Tyson bah.. bev... how Tyson was when he was hungry.

He exited the dojo, letting the the fresh breeze wash over him and drawing a refreshing breath. The dojo was heated and becoming increasingly stuffy, Kai realized belatedly, a slight shiver coursing his body.

The pounding rhythm's of a new song reverberated through Grandpa Granger's zen garden. It was that blonde pop chick, whatever her face was. The lyrics were muted so he couldn't make out the words, not that he tried to begin with.

Instead he tilted his head backward and gazed at the stars; letting the wind refresh his mind. Hm, no double As there. That could be redeemed: "Tala."

Internally he allowed himself a snort of mirth. He would have to remind himself to rub it into Tala's face how funny his name was. His rant about Tala's name and spelling opportunities was cut short when an arm sneaked itself around his abdomen, pulling him out of his reverie.

Normally a well aimed elbow to that person's solar plexus would have already been executed, however Kai was drunk and couldn't really be bothered since he only knew two persons who possessed the gall to approach him and of those two there was only one who would touch him so intimately.

"Fantasizing about someone else?"

Bryan's hot breath tickled where it hit his nape where his scarf had been loosened, followed soon after by a light press of chapped lips. Bryan seemed to have a thing for sneaking up on him these days.

"Is funny name," Kai mumbled as he turned in the strong grasp, wrapping his own arms around Bryan. Immediately he was caught in a searing kiss, returning it almost instantly and with as much fever. It tasted of alcohol and rougher than they would usually do but nothing registered in Kai's hazed mind.

That was until Bryan stumbled an lost his footing slightly when leaned further onto Kai, smashing their mouths together. Kai drew back and touched his, Bryan careened and collapsed on the floor, his grip on Kai unrelenting effectively yanking the unsuspecting bluenette onto the ground with him.

Suddenly finding himself collapsed in a heap Kai stared stupefied at Bryan for a moment before snickers overtook him. "You is drunk," he stated, holding his side from the bout of laughter. What was he laughing at anyway?

Bryan, on his back, stared directly into the sky, idly wondering how he ended up down there. At Kai's question he vigorously shook his head though he quickly ceded as he only made his vision blur and the stars spin in pretty little circles. "Amn't," he slurred, in an attempt to deny the allegations.

Kai's sudden fit of humor under control again he turned to face Bryan propped up on his elbow. Bryan was staring disoriented at the dark vault of heaven. "Is too," Kai said smirking. Bryan grumbled some incoherent answer as he rolled onto his side, draping himself partially across Kai who gasped slightly at the close contact.

His senses were overcome by the sweet, singular fragrance that was so uniquely Bryan.

Time ceased to exist as Kai once again became lost heated caresses. At a leisure pace their tongues meshed together, drawing deep moans of overflowing passion. Bryan's cold hands sneaked under his shirt and Kai hissed when they met his heated flesh. Drawing small designs on the skin, Bryan drew the shirt that covered Kai's stomach and exposed the gleaming skin to the muted lights of the stars and the dazzling beams that radiated from the dojo's windows.

Deciding that he really enjoyed the vocalizations Kai so rarely conjured, Bryan pressed himself closer to Kai and molded himself against Kai's prone form. The arms tightening around him, he grinned rakishly against the supple lips and then pressed their pelvises together earning another deep, thrumming groan.

Kai turned his head from Bryan and drew a large breath, trying to quell the heat rising from within him. Pushing slightly on Bryan's shoulder he rid himself of he brawn, allowing for more calming inhales; Bryan's chuckles resonating in his mind. He shifted and settled himself against the bulky form of his lover, nuzzling his face into the crook of Kai's neck. He allowed himself this but only because he knew that come morning neither of the two were likely to have any recollection of this.

Firm fingers curled around his nape and he was drawn into a new spate of affectionate kisses.

An odd prickling feeling on his exposed nape, diverted Kai's attention and he rolled onto his back, ignoring the disgruntled sound of discontent at breaking Bryan's carefully woven spell. Yet Kai hadn't become the Abbey's most prized student by being inattentive.

A sinking feeling settled inside his gut though when the sight before him registered. Staring with an increasing disconcertion Kai's own crimson gaze met the dumbstruck maroon stare of an imp.

A loud clank resounded through the garden from the dropped firework rocket, Ian gawked at the pair with a thunderstruck expression.

* * *

**A/N**: Finally done! And now I have absolutely no idea what happens next. =S

Any ideas are very welcome and will be greatly appreciated as the ending I had written has been deleted because I didn't found that it fitted in with the spirit of the story. It was basically a lot of talking and nearly none embarrassing situations. Not how I think it deserves to end, besides I haven't even made Kai blush;P Bugger.

I suppose I have to warn about longer wait.


	6. Lies laid bare

**A/N**: It's finally here. I've spent so much time writing this I cannot remember the stuff I had to say.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own. Simple as that.

* * *

Last time:

_Firm fingers curled around his nape and he was drawn into a new spate of affectionate kisses._

_An odd prickling feeling on his exposed nape, diverted Kai's attention and he rolled onto his back, ignoring the disgruntled sound of discontent at breaking Bryan's carefully woven spell. Yet Kai hadn't become the Abbey's most prized student by being inattentive. _

_A sinking feeling settled inside his gut though when the sight before him registered. Staring with an increasing disconcertion Kai's own crimson gaze met the dumbstruck maroon stare of an imp._

_A loud clank resounded through the garden from the dropped firework rocket, Ian gawked at the pair with a thunderstruck expression._

* * *

Kai's jaw slacked and suddenly his mind seemed clear. His lips were marked from Bryan's kisses only minutes before, his hair ruffled and clothes tussled but it was the purple marks on his neck that sprung into Ian's eyes.

The usually tightened scarf had been loosened during the encounter, now pooling on the ground exposing the hickeys on his pale neck.

Ian gawped, moving his lips in silent incomprehension. He looked like a stranded fish. Kai and Bryan usually snapped at each other, wrestled like they always had done and would always gloat whenever either one won a training match against the other. There was no possible way that they could be found making out in the garden. And they were too antisocial. It couldn't...

Ian took a step back.

_I have to find Tala. The captain always knows what to do._

"_**ll **__Ian__**ll**_," Kai started threateningly. The maroon eyes regained presence as Ian was yanked out of his speeding mind. "_**ll **__Ian, I swear I'll...__**ll**_" Kai trailed off searching his mind for a suitable threat.

Before he was able to do that the imp bolted. Cursing vilely Kai clambered to his feet, standing far more secure on his feet now than when Bryan had been busy pillaging his mouth. Still it took a while for his blurry mind to catch up with his resolution and he turned and started to run towards the dojo.

The music blasted through his being again as soon as he set foot on the but for once Kai couldn't find the wherewithal to complain about it.

That was the reason he sometimes hated that blasted imp with a passion. He was too young to drink, had a memory that was tuned in for remembering any of his teammates shortcomings, spanning for explicit narrations of how poorly they looked on days they were sick to any and all embarrassing prank, dares and challenges they had ever issued to each other and lastly, of course, peculiar secrets that, and Kai could testify to this, should have never _ever_ been discovered.

Verily breaking the door to reenter the dojo, he went off in his search for Ian.

The party was still going at full hog but the more fragile of people had already surrendered to the pull of alcohol and was slumbering sweetly in sundry places as evinced by Gary who had thought it comfortable to sleep on the kitchen counter. Luckily the music drowned out his snored. Most of them anyway.

Kai made his way through the crowd, pushing roughly to several people who in return yelled at him. The words disappeared in his single minded pursuit of Ian. Where the hell was he?

Kai reached the dojo itself and faltered. Granted he hadn't seen that coming.

Aside from Tala and Steven who was still busy dancing on the table Kenny had joined the. The mousy boy moved, twirled and swayed like a pro. Kai stared flabbergasted at the display though only one thought registered: Blackmail material for ages. Luckily Tyson stood nearby with a camera, recording everything.

Idly Kai wondered how much beer they had forced down his throat to get him to act like this. Or he just happened to be a closet party animal.

Further ahead he passed Rei and Michael who had managed to get hold of a pair of black markers, putting them to good use on Max's face. The blond remained oblivious, deeply slumbering as he was. The prize of being unable to hold your liquor. Max would have a hell of a time explaining the whiskers, little black hearts and the flower that encircled his nose - just to mention a few - to his mother come morning.

Feeling something akin to sympathy, though it might as well have been simple mirth, Kai snorted and ventured further into the dojo in search of Ian.

Finally he caught sight of the trademark mop of hair encircled by green goggles as the crowd separated and a new song boomed through the dojo.

"_**ll**_Ian!_**ll**_" Kai yelled, barely audible through the music. Ian didn't hear him and later Kai reckoned it most likely were for the better. He had the element of surprise.

Dirty tricks came into play and Kai supposed more than a few people acquired a bruise from his elbows but all that equaled none when he found the rough material of Ian's vest. The imp had never seen him coming and in an astounding short while he had been dragged out of the dojo and slammed against the wall.

"_**ll **__Tell anyone what you saw and you're dead. Hear me?__**ll**_" He shook Ian's collar. "_**ll **__Understood?!__** ll**_" Ian nodded frantically, heaving desperately for breath. He flailed helplessly. In this light he saw another side of Kai, the side that nowadays rarely came into view. It was the gang leader who could assault someone for amusement and coldly walk away with the adoring members guffawing as Kai's knuckles dripped with blood. Here was the cold-blooded enigma living for the family image of strength and indestructibility.

"_**ll **__Y-Yes,__**ll**_" he ground out, squirming in the unrelenting grip.

"_**ll **__Ian, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone?__**ll**_" Kai said, tightening his grip. In this light he couldn't see the rapidly reddening faces

"_**ll**_ _I won't I s-swear!__**ll**_" Kai sighed, a relieved note in the exhalation. "_**ll **__Then there's no problem.__**ll**_" "_**ll **__Can't... breathe.__**ll**_"

"_**ll**__ Hm? Oh.__**ll**_" Kai relinquished his hold and Ian slid down the wall, spluttering.

"_**ll**__ That's the way it's gonna stay. No problems. Nobody knows and if you tell anyone so help me God I'll rip out your entrails and feed them to the goldfishes.__**ll**_"

Ian nodded again, feeling like his neck would come off any minute.

"Kai?!" The sudden, intrusive yell came from behind. Cold anxiety still had it's grip on him but it was with far more nonchalance than he would have been able to gather mere moments ago, that he turned and to face Tala. Tala who was seething within his own skin

"What do you want?" Kai feigned indifference. Thank god his voice had lost the worst of the slur he had possessed minutes ago. Imminent disaster had managed to sober him up it would seem.

"You lied to me. You've been lying all along."

"What?" Kai's hands began to feel clammy. Without reason. Ian said he wouldn't tell anyone.

"You're having an affair with Bryan."

Snitch! "No!"

Tala narrowed his eyes. "Ian told me."

"It's not true," Kai persisted, silently vowing to do horrible things to Ian. The imp had the decency to look uncomfortable.

"Fine, then take off your scarf."

All air was knocked out of Kai. "What?"

"Prove to me you aren't sleeping with Bry. Take it off." Kai stood indecisive. Tala peered at him critically as if he didn't want to believe the allegations but unable to not.

Conceding defeat Kai decided he may as well get it over with. Pinching his eyes shut, he slowly untied the already loosened knot, letting the silky material fall to the ground, pooling around his feet.

A needle hitting the moist grass could be heard. "Oh my God."

Kai steeled himself for the worst. "Oh my God!" The next utterances came out in muffled versions of the same three words. Tryingly Kai opened one eye. Tala had slapped a hand for his mouth and was - blatantly put - freaking out.

"Tala..." Unsure. This was exactly what he had feared. This humiliating exposure. He's going to skin the runt alive! Accusingly he turned towards Ian, lightning shooting from his eyes promising a painful and drawn demise. "You said you hadn't told!"

"I said I wouldn't tell anyone _anymore. _That doesn't account for who I've already told," Ian enlightened still fidgeting beneath Kai's unrelenting, almost hateful glare.

"Why... How... When?" Tala's newer version of the favored one syllable words.

Kai shook his head and redirected his eyes. He was at a loss for words. Unfortunately someone was not experiencing the same predicament.

"You look... stupid, Talala." Oh no! Anything but that. Kai ransacked his memory for a graceful and subtle exit. No solution came to mind. His only option was to stay and try to achieve some damage control. He knew how Bryan was when he was drunk. Disaster was brewing.

"Tala what's going on?" Spencer had decided to throw his lot with them as well. Marvelous. Tala in the meantime had managed to regain a modicum of peace within his speeding mind. "Kai and Bryan that's what!"

Guilt, a feeling foreign to Kai, started to well up in him. Granted it hadn't been completely fair to lie to Tala for such a lengthy period of time.

"They've been dating right under our noses."

Spencer looked shocked but he grappled reality with amazing calm. "Dating? Tala that's ridiculous." Spencer reached a hand out and steadied Bryan who was swerving dangerously.

"Check out his neck," Tala gestured to Kai's spotted skin. "See that. Bryan made them. Ian caught them in the garden. Kissing." The last was spat out as though it was most vile. Kai could do naught but take ill umbrage. "Now wait a minute, Ivanov. You just shut the f-"

"Bry, what's going on?" Spencer cut in. He had seen the angry glint in Kai's eyes.

"Vodka."

SPencer snapped his fingers in front of Bryan's face. "No. Focus." Bryan stared at them intently before going cross-eyed.

"How long... Have you and Kai... Been together?" Slowly, easy words. Hopefully he could get a decent answer from the rowdy Russian.

"I've fucked Kai." Or maybe not so much a decent as an honest answer.

Kai felt his cheeks flame and earnestly wished for the apocalypse to begin. As the cackling laughter seemed belated he settled for slamming a palm to his forehead and feeling incredibly stupid. Bryan had never been the sensible kind.

"I get that. For how long?" Spencer asked again.

Bryan stared at Spencer for a goodly amount of time before the question was understood. He then held up two fingers staring at them fascinated. "Two," he said. He flexed his fingers, positively spellbound.

"Two weeks?" Tala offered. That's not so bad but if it's months I'm kicking your ass, Kai."

"Two years," Kai informed them dully. "Two years?" Then it sunk in. "Two fucking years and you didn't tell me?!"

"No... I..."

"Kai's great in bed." Bryan still looked intently at his hand; clenching and unclenching it to his snorts of amusement. "Nice and tight and-"

"Thank you!" Tala cut in.

Ian made a noise of disgust. "Didn't need that picture." Kai's beet red. "Sometimes I hate him," he muttered. Spencer just smirked overbearing. He decided to help Kai out. There had been enough revelations for the evening. Night. Whatever.

"Let's discuss this tomorrow."

Kai nodded, grateful. Spencer was at least being helpful: Tala had reverted to single syllable murmurings and Bryan lost his footing again, tumbling about in the grass.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Ian, you are so dead tomorrow." The midget wisely kept silent.

Spencer and Kai grabbed one of Bryan's arms each, hauling him - with some difficulty on Kai's part - off the ground.

Spencer helped Kai drape Bryan's arm over Kai's shoulders. In a low voice he said: "Put him to bed. I'll talk some sense into Tala. Give him some time and he'll come around."

Kai gave a half smile. "Thanks." Turning to the last two he glared at them again, though Tala remained oblivious. "I am going to kill you all tomorrow," he stated simply.

There might be something strangely erotic about the heavy muscles when Bryan collapsed on him after a bout of steamy sex but right now where he had to haul the behemoth of brawn, plastered no less, into the room that was assigned to him and Tala it was nothing short of a pain in the ass. A title Bryan also claimed, very diligently at that.

Kai himself was slightly buzzed and the arousal Bryan's sudden ardor had imposed on him hadn't been assuaged completely in the hunt for the midget nor in the following stream of death threats, promises and warnings.

In Bryan's heady presence it became all too clear for Kai just the exact impact Bryan had on his libido. He would have a very hard time explaining this if someone walked out in the garden right about now. Kai mentally slapped himself for the very bad pun. Trying to steady his wobbling boyfriend Kai took a tentative step forward. No disaster as of yet.

With a sigh of relief Kai deposited Bryan on his bed. Kai stretched making his spinal cord crack and pop into place. On the bed Bryan mumbled, snuggling into his pillow and writhing to make himself more comfortable.

Kai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sincerely hoped Tala wouldn't be so opposed come morning. Not that he had been outright hostile still it was going to be awkward for a while.

Suddenly Bryan jerked, drawing Kai's attention. "But no- No tell no one. Kai's don't like that. He don't like.." Bryan trailed off again and fell down on the bed.

Yes, he was uncomfortable. Still was. But the world hadn't come to an end yet. Kai was unsure of how long he spent just looking at Bryan, following the contours of his face with a finger. "It's okay, Bry," Kai whispered. "We can tell."

"I love my Kai."

One last sigh escaped Kai's lips as he lay down beside Bryan. Instinctually a broad arm was wrapped around his waist. "I know."

Closing his eyes, Kai let death in his gentler form claim him.

_

* * *

_

_**A/N**:_ Finally done. Corny ending, I know.


	7. Recon forever!

**A/N**: I am terribly sorry for the extremely long wait and the short chapter that is all I have to show for. I have been completely drowning in exams and tests (I'm graduating from 9th grade which is a huge deal in Denmark) and sorta fell out of Beyblade-fics for a while.

And on top of that one of my closest friends was recently killed (last Wednesday though it feels like an eternity) by a roadside bomb in Gereshk, Afghanistan where he was stationed and I can't find the wherewithal to continue for the moment.

I will update at a later date but it's pretty much impossible for me to concentrate on anything right now. Again I apologize for the shortness of the chapter but I didn't want to add an author's note and not have any story to show for it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

A new morning had dawned. Birds chirped happily in the first rays of the sun as they gathered twigs for their nests. The first morning traffic were emerging from their lairs and the small japanese men greeted each other loudly and with alacrity.

Yet inside the silent dojo matters were another especially for one Russian who's head was about to explode. Or felt like it anyway.

Groaning he turned away from the harsh glare of light that seeped in from the stupid curtains that they hadn't drawn yesterday. He really needed to remind himself not to become completely wasted. It always made for a bitching headache in the morning. And his mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton which is not as pleasant a feeling as one might think.

Straining his memory Bryan fought to regain at least a modicum of the blurry memories that was lost in the hazes of ethanol.

A smirk suddenly played his scrunched face. Whatever pain he was enduring was unsubstantial compared to what Hiro was doomed to be experiencing. Bryan took great pride in his ability to hold his drink and luckily for him Hiro was not made of the same inebriant bent. Still he was in no rush to see for himself the predicament he had let the unwitting Hiro into.

Couldn't those stupid, fucking birds just shut up?

Bryan shifted in his bed, trying to find a position in which the happy song of the morning birds did not penetrate as fulsomely. That was then he noticed the warm body pressed against him, a flimsy layer of cloth separating them.

Frowning Bryan twisted to get a look on the face of the person, cold dread settling in the pit of his stomach. Please no, just anything but that. With quick movements and feeling the true power of his headache, he drew away the strands shielding the features of the face from exposure.

Warm relief flooded him and he heaved a sigh of allayment. For a moment he had feared that he had done the most idiotic thing and possibly endangered his much treasured relationship with Kai. He had not so no need to dwell on that.

Why the hell was Kai here anyway? Wonderingly he traced the edges of Kai's jaw seeing the small movements in the tiny muscles there. Bryan decided there was no meaning in squirting the issue and placed his hand on Kai's shoulder, ignoring his racing heart, still fast paced by the surprise.

With brusque shakes he startled Kai out of his sweet repose. To hell with sleep, he needed intelligence or rather information as intelligence was in shortage come mornings like this.

"Kai, you lazy ass. Wake up."

Kai groaned and swatted at Bryan's hand, turning in the bed succeeding only in wrapping himself tighter inside his cocoon made of the comforter. Bryan tried again jostling roughly and for an extended period of time. Kai's respond was a fist planted solidly on Bryan's arm. The aim had been for his head but as Kai was still fighting for lucidity and and hit from an odd angle it would suffice.

Crimson eyes peered from his loosened bundle and was met with Bryan's incredulous gaze. "And you wonder why I don't want to sleep in your bed," Kai stated dryly. Stretching languidly he slowly unwrapped himself again and threw the comforter on the floor.

"How are you?" Secretly though Kai hoped Bryan had the meanest headache ever. Served him right, that's what it did.

"Fine," Bryan grunted, still wondering in the recess of his mind what exactly was going on. His last recollection was of Hiro hitting the floor. Literally. "I just feel like tearing something up. But why are you in here? I know Tala isn't here right now but he could walk in any second. You better get back to your own room.

"You mean you can't remember?" Unbelievable! That idiot caused Kai all that trouble and embarrassment and he couldn't even remember.

"Remember what?"

Kai swatted at him hard, this time hitting him in the back of his head. Bryan winced and glared at Kai angrily. "What the hell was that for?"

"Fucktard!" Kai spat. "Ian found out about us and told Tala and Spence. Seriously you should remember. Even if you were drunk off your ass."

"When? And how? We've been discreet." Bryan was beginning to have a hard time keeping up and coping with his hangover.

Kai leveled a withering stare on Bryan. "We have been discreet. Until you showed up yesterday and decided it was fun making out in the garden. He told Tala before I could get to that fucking midget and we were outed in front of Spencer and Tala. You were there too, making matters even worse, dolt."

"Love you too, hon," Bryan said absentmindedly, scratching the back of his smarting head. Nope no recollection resurfaced.

"Shut it, Kuznetsov," Kai huffed and sat up in bed with every intention of getting out. Bryan wrapped an arm around his waist keeping him steady. Kai just let him.

"Why are you like that?"

Kai sighed and resorted to rub his temples. "Matter of state is that Tala's freaked, Spencer doesn't care and I am going to skin Ian alive."

Bryan let his other hand wander over the exposed skin of of his lover's back. "Tala?" he murmured. "I thought he suspected something was on." Placing a small chaste kiss on the slightly rugged skin he felt Kai relax.

"I did too but apparently we think he's more clever than he really is."

Bryan snorted. "Probably. So what now?"

"How the hell should I know?" Kai said, irritation edging his voice again. "But Tala's not okay so we'll have to make sure he comes around."

Bryan closed his eyes again and concentrated. What exactly had the been talking about. "Wait a second: When did they find out again?

Kai fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Yesterday, moron." Kai cast a glance over his naked shoulder. "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

Bryan smiled salaciously. "Because I can get you off better than anyone else.

Again Kai felt the inexplicable urge to roll his eyes. "Isn't this supposed to be more than a physical relationship?"

Bryan shrugged, employing his tongue when he caressed the skin that was offered to him so innocently. "I don't mind you taking advantage of me," he said. "It's... gratifying."

Kai groaned: "Get off." He pushed at Bryan's arm though he wouldn't budge. "I'm not in the mood. How the hell can you be horny? Seriously if you aren't hung over then I'm going to give you a headache myself."

"By riding me ragged?" Bryan said with a hopeful note to his voice. Kai snorted in derision. "Apparently not. A guy can hope though."

Kai took a moment to ponder his situation; one which gave Bryan the hope that maybe Kai was reconsidering. Seriously the bluenette was too damn hot to have in bed and let the chance pass unattended. Only problem was that Kai decided when and where. Bryan would have to find a way to fix that problem.

At length Kai drawled: "I promise if you can make Tala cool with us being together then I'm gonna do something special."

Bryan's eyes literally sparked to life at the promise, intrigued. "Deal," he said with a hint of alacrity. Only seconds later he frowned, releasing Kai: "Where's the redhead? I need sex."

"You have no shame do you."

Bryan grinned. "With a body like mine, hell no."

This time Kai did roll his eyes. "Idiot!" he exclaimed. "My idiot though so don't forget it."

* * *

**A/N**: Until next time.

Recon forever!

R.I.P. Martin.


End file.
